<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just think about it, or how a whiff of Amortentia can clue you in by NoxCounterspell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924097">Just think about it, or how a whiff of Amortentia can clue you in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell'>NoxCounterspell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward Romance, Cheesy, Emotionally stunned Draco, Fluff, Harry's parents are alive, I kinda wrote Ron off?, M/M, No Voldemort, Regular guy Harry, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing out of place this year was that Malfoy and him weren’t butting heads as usual. If anything, Malfoy seemed to be actively trying to avoid Harry for a while now. He missed every single game against Gryffindor, he sat at the back of the class at Potions. He always asked for the most random hours to do his rounds as prefect, which never coincide with his. There was also a lack of hostility towards any of Harry’s friends.</p><p>Draco Malfoy seemed to be a shadow of himself. And that bothered Harry. </p><p>Or</p><p>The thing about Harry was that sometimes he could be a little dense. As Hermione so often reminded him, he was witty and resourceful at a moment's notice or in dire situations, but he could also be painfully slow to notice things that were right under his nose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just think about it, or how a whiff of Amortentia can clue you in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm a bit rusty in my writing and I've never written anything for the Harry Potter fandom (even though I'm a huge Potterhead), so this might be a little bit off. Drarry is not my main ship of Harry Potter, however, it is my girlfriend's favorite. I decided to write this for her, as I know she adores cheesy love stories. With all the crazy stuff around Covid, I'd figured I might as well gift her something that will always be there for her.</p><p>There is no Voldy, no "Boy-who-lived", just regular guy Harry trying to balance his life at school and his lack of emotional perception. Also, I'm sorry, but I literally forgot to include Ron. My bad (maybe not, but there is no bashing). </p><p>Time wise, this is their sixth year. Harry and Hermione are Gryffindor's prefects. Malfoy if one of the prefects for Slytherin. </p><p>This is not beta'd, so I'll take any note you guys have to give me. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about Harry was that sometimes he could be a little <em> dense </em> . As Hermione so often reminded him, he was witty and resourceful at a moment's notice or in dire situations, but he could also be painfully slow to notice things that were right under his nose. She had chastised him, more than once, for not being able to <em> see the obvious, </em> as she called it. In his defense, if Harry didn't notice something was because he couldn’t really see it, and as Hogwarts best seeker in a century, <em> that was saying something. </em> </p><p>However, he could agree with his dearest friend that he was in fact a little slow regarding some aspects of his life. Mainly, his dating life. </p><p>As a sixth year student and captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team, he was well known amongst most of the people of his house and Hogwarts overall. His friendship with Hermione had made him a pretty decent student and top of his class in Defense Against Dark Arts, a feat he was very proud of. His parents were also quite known for their work against Dark Arts, which made him a wizard from a renowned family. There was also the fact that he seemed to be easy on the eyes, as Hermione and Ginny so often told him, mixing both the looks of his dad with his mother’s piercing green eyes.</p><p>Harry was not all sure about that, but considering the amount of Valentine’s cards he received last year maybe Ginny and Hermione were not pulling his leg. </p><p>Still, Harry himself had never been that interested in dating, and his attempts at flirting had been nothing but sad. He never realized when someone was trying for real to catch his attention and he flirted back when the moment was already gone (as awkward as that may be).</p><p>
  <em> “Honestly Harry, you’d need for someone to make an announcement at The Daily Prophet for you to see that someone fancies you. Or that you fancy them, for that matter.”, Hermione sighed on the common room, after Harry questioned her if she thought Romilda Vane was trying to hex him or to flirt with him.  </em>
</p><p>He’d rather focus on Quidditch and studying for the time being, so usually he paid no mind to anything Hermione said about his love life. She would usually roll her eyes when Harry reminded her that he was at Hogwarts to become a great wizard, and that she should do about the same. </p><p>That usually earned him a smack on the head. </p><p>As per habit, they were walking together to their first N.E.W.T. level class of Potions: Even more of a habit, her usual eye roll was joined by said smack on the head with the roll of parchment she had on her hand. He ducked, out of her way, chuckling at his friend antiques. He was about to say something else to annoy her, when he saw the small group of people waiting in line to enter the Dungeons. </p><p>It was no surprise that barely a bunch of 12 students had gotten their O required to take Potions on sixth year. Harry himself was astounded when he received his grades, as he was very unsure if he had any skills for the subject -or if it was 5 years taking classes under a professor that seemed to hate his guts, and his father’s too-. The entrance to the dungeons emitted a soft glow, very unfamiliar to the previous gloomy aspect it had while Severus Snape thought Potions. It was rumored this year there was a new professor that had taken over, an old teacher that came back. Lily Potter didn’t budge to give his son anymore information, but Harry was glad to have a start over with whoever was giving the class. Unlike him, the few Slytherins waiting in the line didn’t seem excited at the prospect of a new teacher. Snape was known to favor his own house during the classes, and that seemed not to be the case anymore.</p><p>A blond boy stood out to Harry as he walked past the Slytherins. It was no surprise Draco Malfoy had earned and Outstanding in his Potions O.W.L.s, as even in the early years of classes he had always being good with them, competing with Hermione over the best grades. Malfoy threw him a glare as he passed by, Harry leveling him with one of his own. Hermione was not the only one that was used to have some kind of beef with the blond boy. Since first year, Malfoy and Harry had butted heads pretty much over everything. As seekers for their houses’ teams, in Duel Classes, even the Hogwarts Express!… Everywhere Harry went, Malfoy seemed to go too, and for some reason Harry couldn’t explain,<em> it irked him. </em></p><p>Harry locked eyes with Draco again, just as the students from the previous class were exiting the dungeons. The sixth year students walked slowly in, sitting on the available tables. Each one had a cauldron filled with a potion which were completely unknown to Harry, but giving the fact that Hermione gasped each time louder as she saw the potions, Harry guessed they were pretty advanced. Harry and Hermione opted to seat with Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott on the table with a cauldron with a soft pinkish glow and beautiful steam spirals </p><p>“Don’t get to close”, Hermione warned as Harry inched closer to take a better look at the potion. He gave her a funny look, not quite sure what the potion was or why was she warning him. The substance had a peculiar sheen to it, and quickly Harry realized that it also had one of the most enticing smells he’s ever inhaled, something like fresh brewed coffee, broomstick polish and oak woodfire that he seemed to have smelled somewhere in the castle. He also noted he was breathing quite slowly, taking deep inhales every time and feeling quite dazed. Hermione seemed to notice this as well, and pulled him by the arm for him to seat away from the cauldron. Harry noticed through heavy lids that her eyes seemed a bit hooded. </p><p>“What’s in that-” Harry began, but the creak of the wood made him turn in time to see a walrus-like man walking to the front of the class, a huge smile painted on his face. </p><p>“Well, well, well, hello students! I’m Professor Slughorn, and I’ll be guiding you through your N.E.W.T.s level Potions course. We have a quite exciting day ahead of us, so let’s get started! Take out your scales and text books and see page ten...”<br/>
<br/>
“Professor, what are these potions here?”, a voice in the back of the class asked, interrupting him. Harry observed how the mustache the enormous man wore twisted into a smile. Evidently, he had skipped purposely talking about the potions laying around to generate curiosity. </p><p>“Oh! Yes, well, you see, this are some examples of what you’d need to be able to brew by the end of your N.E.W.T.s. Some may be familiar to you, some may not, but I can assure you this are examples of some of the most complicated potions that exist. How about we give some points around? Will you all be so kind to look at the cauldron on the left table and tell me which potion it is?”, the man pointed to a mud looking potion that boiled slowly.</p><p>The always ready hand of Hermione was the first up.</p><p>“Yes dear?”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s Polyjuice Potion sir. It enables the consumer to assume the physical appearance of another person, as long as they have first procured part of that individual's body to add to the brew.”, she said in one breath, earning a big smile from the professor.<br/>
<br/>
“Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor. Indeed, this potion allows any user to take the form, age and gender of any person. Extremely complicated to prepare, the formula can be studied on <em> Moste Potente Potions, </em> a book you would not find on Flourish and Blotts”, he smiled, then turned to the cauldron placed on Harry’s table, “what about this one?”<br/>
<br/>
Once again, Hermione raised her hand and Slughorn watched her intently. </p><p>“That’s Amortentia sir.”</p><p>“That’s right! Now this is probably the most dangerous potion in the room, as it is the strongest love potion that can be brewed. Mind you, we speak here of love as a very strong infatuation, as of today there is no witch or wizard that can duplicate the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love. I have no doubt, Miss…”<br/>
<br/>
“Granger, sir.”</p><p>“-Miss Granger here can tell us how she managed to recognize the Amortentia?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course sir, it’s sheen is very mother-of-pearl like, and the steam describes clear spirals. Amortentia also has a characteristic to smell of that that we found attractive, it varies from person to person.”</p><p>Harry turned slightly to look at the cauldron, and turned again, hearing as everybody mumbled describing what they were smelling. He saw Malfoy sporting a baffled expression. He decided to ignore it. </p><p>“Miss Granger is nothing but right, another ten points for Gryffindor. If you asked me what Amortentia smells like, I’d say strawberry and cheese danish, scotch and apricots”, he chuckled, his eyes gleaming with unknown memories, “I have no doubt by now that Miss Granger”, he said, smiling at the girl, “can help us discover the mystery on cauldron number three over there”, he asked breathly, seeing the excitement in the young witch face.</p><p>“That’s Felix Felicis! It’s liquid luck!”<br/>
<br/>
Everyone on the dungeon moved closer to take a proper look. The substance itself looked like molten gold, heavy drops leaping from the surface without spilling. Harry looked around and everybody had about the same flabbergasted expression as himself. His sight caught on Malfoy’s face, his eyebrows high and eyes shining impressed. </p><p>“Outstanding! Fifteen points for you, Miss Granger. Yes, Felix Felicis, a very interesting potion, incredibly difficult in preparation and with disastrous effects if not brewed correctly. Whoever drinks it will manage to conquer all quests with rotund success, at least while the effects of the potion last.”</p><p>“Why people don’t drink it all the time then?”, asked Ernie. </p><p>“Everything within excess is usually dangerous, and Felix Felicis is no exception. Excessive consumption provoques dizziness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. It’s highly toxic in large quantities as well. But, a spoonful with breakfast will give you a perfect day, and that-”, he said, taking out a small phial with the golden substance in it, “is what I’m offering as a reward to whoever manages the best brew of a Draught of Living Dead in today’s class.”</p><p>The excited sounds from all the students filled the dungeon, making Slughorn smile widden. </p><p>“Now, in your books on page ten you will find everything you need. We have little over an hour, enough time to brew a decent sample.”</p><p>The professor hummed, looking around the class.</p><p>“Before you start your preparations, I’m going to rearrange some seats. No cheating asking for help or copying your friends, let’s see…”</p><p>Slughorn broke the group of Ravenclaws changing Ernie with one of them, he also moved one of the Slytherins seating by Malfoy.</p><p>“My dear Miss Granger, change with Mister-”<br/>
<br/>
“Malfoy, sir.”</p><p>“-Mister Malfoy, yes. Take the seat at that table, if you would be so kind.”</p><p>Hermione threw a look at Harry, before moving herself to the other table. Draco let his cauldron clank as it hit the surface, not looking at Harry’s direction as he seated beside him. Up until that moment Harry realized how close he was sitting next to Hermione, as Draco was almost pressing against him. </p><p>“You may begin! Good luck!”, called Slughorn in a cheerful voice. </p><p>The students got moving, preparing ingredients and using the scale to measure everything. Soon enough, soft clouds of blue steam raised to the ceiling. Harry blinked at his book again, the potion was really more complicated than anything that he had prepared before. He looked around and everybody seemed to be struggling as much as he was. Hermione had pinned her hair up, wiping some sweat with the back of her hand as she looked puzzled to her text book. She seemed to be ahead of everyone else, even though she had a big frown as she read the instructions. Ernie was trying to extinguish the flames that had consumed whatever he had on his cauldron, some other students were desperately trying to figure out the formula. By his side, Draco had discarded his robe on to his stool, and was removing the potion clockwise, the muscles of his forearms tensing at the movement. A soft scar darkened his natural pale skin, a reminder of their third year Quidditch match for the cup in which a bludger had broken Malfoy’s arm exposing his bone. The same bludger had hit Harry square in the chest, just at the same moment he had managed to catch the snitch he was fighting for against Malfoy. Everything went dark before slamming against the ground.</p><p>He shook his head and returned his focus to the task at hand. He was having trouble cutting the sopophorous bean, not getting enough juice for the potion. Struggling with his silver knife, Harry wondered when was the last time he had sharpened it. </p><p>“It’s easier if you crush it with your knife.”<br/>
<br/>
Green eyes jumped to look at his side, right at Malfoy. The Slytherin had not taken his sight out of the potion he was mixing. </p><p>“What?”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t cut the sopophorous. You’ll save a lot of effort if you just crush it with the edge of your knife.”</p><p>Harry frowned. Was Malfoy trying to help him out? Never, in six years of school has it happened. Ever since they met and Malfoy had made some rude remarks about some of the first years in their classes, Harry had always considered him to be a very petulant person which he had a personal rivalry with. Throughout the years, that rivalry had grown into pretty much every aspect of their life in Hogwarts. As Quidditch seekers, in the duel classes (in which every single time they were paired together), as prefects… It was even funny they were from both the houses that had the biggest quarrel throughout history. So why in Merlin’s name was Draco helping him?<br/>
<br/>
Time was ticking and Harry still had to remove his potion. He sighed, and glared at Malfoy while taking his knife in his hand and doing as he had been told. To his surprise, he managed to extract a lot of juice, which he added to his potion which turned lilac as the book described. He surveyed the rest of the class, and, to his astoundment, nobody’s potion was as clear as Hermione’s, Draco’s and his. He was never disastrous in potions, but he had never been particularly adept. He looked again at his side and saw Draco’s potion was a soft pink. It was obvious he had an advantage over Harry. </p><p>“Time is up! Let’s see how you did.”<br/>
<br/>
Everybody waited anxiously as professor Slughorn walked among the cauldrons. Sometimes he would stop and stir something, others he would mumble something for himself. He stopped a while longer checking Hermione’s, as he did the same with Malfoy’s.</p><p>“Well, it seems we have some talented brewers this year! Yes, indeed. For the amount of time given, both Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy had obtained pretty decent results!”<br/>
<br/>
Harry turned to look at Hermione, who’s eyes were as big as a cat’s. Out of the corner of the eye, he also saw the barely there smirk in Malfoy’s lips. </p><p>“Congratulations to both of you! However, Mister Malfoy was commenting something with Mister Potter, wasn’t he? So I’ll guess it’s only fair to give the prize to Miss Granger over here, yes, that would be fair. I did say not copying or helping, after all. That was everything for today, now off you go! Remember to pick up after yourselves.”<br/>
<br/>
The students began moving, vanishing any residue and cleaning the cauldrons. Malfoy did so quietly, exiting the class before anybody else. Harry hurried himself, picking everything without stuffing it in his bag and went after him. </p><p>“Malfoy, wait!”<br/>
<br/>
Draco turned to look at him, his face impassive. </p><p>“What?”<br/>
<br/>
“Um, I’m sorry you didn’t won the prize... er... for helping me.”<br/>
<br/>
It was probably one of the oddest sensations, talking to Draco without meaning to fight. Even more so to be <em> apologizing.  </em></p><p>“Don’t mention it”, he said, a bit indifferent, turning to go. </p><p>“Why did you help me?” Harry asked, the question dancing in his mind. </p><p>The Slytherin turned half way, not looking at Harry. If he stopped to think about it, Draco had not picked a fight with him this year, not even at the Hogwarts Express. The only major event had been glaring at each other as they walked from class to class, or on the main hall. </p><p>“You seemed really stupid with that sopophorous bean. You were gonna cut yourself with your knife.”<br/>
<br/>
Was Harry’s idea or Malfoy sounded almost defensive?<br/>
<br/>
“How did you know that it would be best to crush the bean? The book said-”<br/>
<br/>
“You sound just like Granger, Potter. Snape gave me the tip last year, he wanted me to do well on my Potions O.W.L.”<br/>
<br/>
With that, he turned around and left. Before Harry could say anything else, he heard Hermione calling his name. He walked up to her and congratulated her, her face gleaming with pride. As they made their way to their next class, Harry told her about what happened.  </p><p>“He <em> helped </em>you? Draco Malfoy helped you?”</p><p>“I was as surprised myself.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione seemed to ponder something for a minute, a small frown on her face. </p><p>“Well that’s the miracle of the year, isn’t it? He has been acting a lot less hostile towards you…”<br/>
<br/>
“Malfoy has been annoying, but I wouldn’t called it hostile”, Harry reasoned. </p><p>“He almost hexed you as soon as you woke up on the Infirmary after the bludger incident, he threw you a snake at Transfigurations on fourth year, he almost set you on fire last year in Duel class!”, Hermione recounted, “Any other day, you too working on the same table on Potions would have mean impending doom. Today, he seemed… subdued.”</p><p>“I’m not so innocent myself Hermione”, Harry shrugged, remembering he had started some of the fights as well. </p><p>“What I’m saying is”, she said, giving him a pointed look, “that something <em> changed </em>. Maybe we should find out what it is.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next couple of days the classes continued. N.E.W.T. level Transfigurations was something Harry wasn’t prepared for. As the students exited the classroom and walked towards the Great Hall for lunch, Harry realized he had a massive headache, and he wasn’t alone. Most of the students seemed a little bit dizzy after the amount of information McGonagall just shoved into their heads. </p><p>The Sixth year Gryffindors seated together, piling food on their plates. Harry inhaled his food, feeling himself gather his bearings as he ate. He drank his pumpkin juice with gusto. Neville was making conversation with him, discussing some of the Quidditch teams on the English Championship for the year. </p><p>“Don’t get yourself stuffed with food, Mister Potter. We wouldn’t want you to be sick in the middle of a duel, would we?”<br/>
<br/>
Harry’s head snapped up, locking eyes with black orbs. Neville sunk into the bench, worried eyes jumping from Harry to Snape.  </p><p>“Don’t worry sir, I will be just fine.”<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s hope so. It would be quite a sight to remember to see yourself getting sick just because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>Before Harry could get a reply in, Snape flared his cape behind him and walked towards the classroom to get set the stage for the Duel practice of the day. </p><p>“I swear Harry, I don’t know how you can stand up to Snape like that”, Neville mumbled, still a little worried. </p><p>“He shouldn’t been doing so”, added Hermione, who was just getting to the Great Hall after staying to review some notes with McGonagall. </p><p>“I don’t like him, I really don’t. He’s always treating me like he would treat dad. Even mum can’t really defend him these days.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s still a professor, Harry. One that happens to be teaching both Defense Against Dark Arts and Duels this year. I don’t think it would be a good idea to piss him off”, frowned Hermione. </p><p>“You worry too much Hermione. You should eat, you don’t want to be late for class.”<br/>
<br/>
Half an hour later, all the sixth year students gathered in a transformed classroom. There was a stage in the center, for some displays of technique or show duels. Surrounding the walls, 8 chimneys were lighted, fire filling the room with extra light and warm. Today, the practice was more freestyle, light sparring between duel partners to review every charm and spell they’ve learned so far. Harry had paired with Neville, who was still struggling with shield spells. Hermione was a few meters away, throwing a quick fire of attacks to a poor Ravenclaw.<br/>
<br/>
“Hermione is quite scary, isn’t she?”, Neville mentioned dodging an stunning spell Harry threw at him. </p><p>“She can be, but focus on using <em> protego </em> Neville. It might be handy if you get paired up with someone that might want to hurt you.”<br/>
<br/>
Harry threw an Expelliarmus in Neville’s direction, which hit him square in the hand, throwing his wand to the other side of the class. </p><p>As the boy hurried after it, Snape walked up to Harry, sneer set on his face. </p><p>“It doesn’t look good for you to practice with someone who’s ability in magic resembles that of a child. Perhaps a more suitable partner would be more of a challenge to the so grand Harry Potter.”</p><p>Harry squared his features, looking the professor straight in the eye. </p><p>“Malfoy! Come here, switch partners, let’s see if Longbottom can learn something.”</p><p>Draco walked up to Harry, looking away from him as he did. Missing was the usually taunting smirk he wore before any of their practices. Before Harry could think much of it, Malfoy raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist exclaimed <em> Stupefy! </em></p><p>Harry’s reflexes kicked before he could even process what was happening, shielding himself with a spell almost instantly. Taking offense in Malfoy’s lack of warning before they began, Harry fired a couple of hexes against the blond. The blond’s change of demeanor from helping him in Potions to blasting him with whatever spell, hex and charm he knew gave Harry whiplash. This day couldn’t get any weirder.<br/>
<br/>
“Incarcerous!”, exclaimed Harry, trying to bind Malfoy to get this over with. </p><p>Dexterously, the boy jumped right, not missing a beat calling <em> Impedimenta! </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Harry dived towards the floor, barely escaping the impact of the jinx. Goddammit, Malfoy by now could really dodge him easily. The thrill of the fight made Harry smirk. Duelling with Draco, even if taxing, was always <em> interesting. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em>“Locomotor mortis!” </p><p>From his position on the ground, the curse easily hit the leg’s of the blonde, locking them in place. Draco stumbled trying to maintain his balance, flailing his arms a little. Harry quickly jumped to stand. </p><p>“Expelliar-”<br/>
<br/>
“ACCIO WOOD LOGS!” Draco yelled, pointing his wand to the chimney right behind Harry.<br/>
<br/>
The lit logs went flying in their direction, fire and smoke barreling through the air making students jump terrified. Harry and Draco dove to the side, avoiding being hit by the burning wood. Someone managed to stop the trajectory of the logs, watering them down with <em> Aquamenti. </em> Panting, Harry patted the slightly burned sleeve of his shirt, adrenaline tingling in his skin. What was Malfoy thinking?!<br/>
<br/>
“Finite!” Harry heard him exclaim, regaining the mobility of his legs.<br/>
<br/>
Before any other spell could be thrown, Snape appeared in between them, face red beyond anger.</p><p>“Are you seriously this stupid? How could it ever occur to you to use burning wood at a duel? In the middle of a classroom!” He zeroed over Harry, leaving Malfoy behind his back, “Are you even thinking what you are doing, Potter? Or is this just a show to you?”<br/>
<br/>
Harry breathed in, ready to talk back at Snape for implying it was him who almost burnt half the students there when life gave him whiplash once again. </p><p>“It wasn’t him, professor.”<br/>
<br/>
Snape whirled around, his dark robes whizzing at the movement. </p><p>“Excuse me, Mister Malfoy?”<br/>
<br/>
“I said,” Malfoy muttered, “it wasn’t him. I used the summoning spell to try to throw Potter off.”<br/>
<br/>
Snape blinked a couple of times, a vein in his forehead popping.<br/>
<br/>
“What, in Merlin’s name, made you think that was a good idea?”, the ice in his voice sent shivers to all the students around them.<br/>
<br/>
The classroom had fell silent, everyone standing as still as possible. Big brown eyes looked at Harry with a deep frown, Hermione silently telling him to stay away from the conflict.<br/>
<br/>
“I was losing, professor, I was in a disadvantaged position and I wasn’t going to let Potter win that easily.”</p><p>That Draco sounded so calmed and collected really said a lot about him. Most students would scurry away from Snape’s piercing look, but Malfoy leveled him with a petulant one. </p><p>“As to think that I always thought so highly of you, Mister Malfoy. It doesn’t even pain me to take 20 points out of Slytherin, for your complete lack of common sense. And you,” Snape said, his face the sight of rage, “don’t be so smug as to think this wasn’t your fault. You could have stopped him were you a more competent wizard. Ten points from Gryffindor!”<br/>
<br/>
Neville and Hermione rushed towards Harry, pulling him back before he could say anything. He struggled, trying to set free from his friends, as he knew Snape was just pissed that Malfoy admitted guilt. However, he stopped in his track as he looked behind snape. Grey-blue eyes stared right back to him, as if that could freeze him in place. For some reason, Harry lost his fight right there. As he was released by his friends, Draco’s eyes turned to Snape once again. </p><p>“Class dismissed. Get out of here! Mister Malfoy, a word.”<br/>
<br/>
Snape crossed his arms, as the rest of the students ran to gather their belongings and hurried out. While he made his exit, Harry turned to see how Malfoy seemed unimpressed at Snape furious expression.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on Harry, let’s go.” Hermione tugged his sleeve, trying to make him move. </p><p>They walked in silence to the Common Room, as they didn’t have any other classes until later that night.<br/>
<br/>
“Harry…”<br/>
<br/>
“It wasn’t me Hermione”, Harry groaned, not feeling up to talk about what just happened.<br/>
<br/>
“I know it wasn’t”, Hermione sighed, “it’s just… it’s all so weird, don’t you think?”<br/>
<br/>
Inquisitive eyes scanned Harry’s face, like searching for something. He frowned, confused. This day had being long enough as it was and he didn’t want to think of anything related to Malfoy any longer. This weird behavior was nerve wracking. And for some reason, Draco’s final look towards him was making him uncomfortable.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it is. Let’s just forget about it.” he said, perceiving a faint smell of smoke - <em> oak smoke- </em>coming out of his shirt. “Come on, I need to change my shirt.”</p><p>Later that night, as Harry made his way to the Astronomy Tower, he ran again into Draco.<br/>
<br/>
Seriously, was he everywhere?<br/>
<br/>
The blond made a gesture of turning around to avoid him.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait.”<br/>
<br/>
Harry surprised himself interjecting to the boy. The silence that came afterwards was pregnant, and unsurprisingly, unnerving.<br/>
<br/>
“So you just asked me to wait to stand there as an idiot, Potter?” Draco replied, voice indifferent.<br/>
<br/>
“You could have told Snape it was me, you know he would have believed you even with half the class vouching in my favor.”<br/>
<br/>
Draco seemed stunned in place for a second, something deep and troubling running in his eyes for just a second. Icy eyes regained their mask as he found his voice. </p><p>“Yes, I could have.”<br/>
<br/>
With that, he walked past Harry without turning back.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Gryffindor had won the first match of Quidditch of the year, and everyone was thrilled. Not only had the team <em> destroyed </em> Slytherin in the match, but also had made a great first impression to this year championship. As everyone cheered and hollered, Harry felt empty.<br/>
<br/>
Yes, they had won the match. Yes, they had scored and impressive amount of times before he had captured the snitch. But no, the match had not being that exciting for him.<br/>
<br/>
For some reason, Malfoy was not the seeker on the match, the young girl in his place quite fast and sneaky, but never as clever as Draco was at hoaxing him. The game had ended mildly quickly, and overall, Harry couldn’t be bothered with it. Ginny; Hermione and the Weasley twins were trying to drag him to the Common Room, as a party was going to be held in honor of the victory of the team. Wanting a moment to himself to gather his thoughts, he excused himself and said he would be right over and headed to the prefects' bathroom to get a quick bath before joining everybody.<br/>
<br/>
As he passed the statue of Boris The Bewildered, he came face to face with none other than Draco, who looked quite distraught. </p><p>Both of them froze in place. It seemed like Draco came directly from the Prefect’s Bathroom.<br/>
<br/>
“You weren’t in the game”, Harry piped, as his voice returned. </p><p>“Wasn’t feeling quite well” Draco answered quickly, deflecting.<br/>
<br/>
“You seem alright to me” Harry countered.<br/>
<br/>
Draco was once again looking everywhere than Harry, his usual smug smirk and magnanimous attitude missing.<br/>
<br/>
“Is not of your business what I do or don’t do”.<br/>
<br/>
“It is when you seemed to be trying to avoid something”<br/>
<br/>
“What is it to you?”, Draco sighed (<em>sighed? </em> ), “just get out of my way.”<br/>
<br/>
He tried to move past Harry, but the boy blocked his escape. </p><p>“You are really off this year” Harry said, feeling quite stupid as the words stumbled from his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Draco squared him with a look, the same storm of <em> something </em> shining through his eyes for a moment or two.<br/>
<br/>
“Leave me alone”, Draco breathed, shouldering him and walking away.<br/>
<br/>
As the water came all the way to his neck, Harry felt like his world was spinning out of axis. <em> Why were Malfoy’s words hurting to him? </em></p>
<hr/><p>“We need to talk.”<br/>
<br/>
Hermione sat in front of him at breakfast in the Great Hall, her eyes somewhat reminiscent of those of an owl.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s way too early in the morning Hermione, can it wait?” Harry said, sipping his coffee, one of the great wonders of the muggle world.<br/>
<br/>
“No, it can’t”, she responded, in the same voice she used when she was about to scold him, “Honestly Harry, you’ve been horribly off these weeks, and I thought maybe it was something that would go away but you seem to be sinking and sinking into <em> something </em> and it worries me.”<br/>
<br/>
Harry looked puzzled. What was she talking about? Sure he was a bit tired with all the crazy hours he had with Quidditch practices, being a prefect and studying, but besides that…<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t seem… <em> inspired.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em>Green eyes looked at Hermione as if she had grown two heads. She huffed. </p><p>“Look, you always have this powerful aura around you, like anything is insurmountable enough to take you down. Sure you could apply that more in your studies” she made the jab, rising her eyebrow at him, “but everything else never shakes you.”<br/>
<br/>
“So, you are saying I look shaken?”</p><p>“What I’m saying is something is off with you. And I think to know what it is.”<br/>
<br/>
She turned around, eyeing the Slytherin table.<br/>
<br/>
“Hermione, do you know you sound a little crazy right now?”, said Harry, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Where was she going with this?</p><p>“I think you are missing something. <em> Someone.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> “Who would I be missing? Everyone in Gryffindor are literally right here. Mum and dad are back home and write every week… Even Sirius…”<br/>
<br/>
“No Harry, I don’t mean them.”, Hermione’s face was set and calculating, her sight back at him. “I’m just saying, <em> someone </em> else is being awfully off, and I think you are starting to notice”.<br/>
<br/>
She grabbed a couple of toasts and wrapped them in a napkin, her Arithmancy class started way before his first class.<br/>
<br/>
“Just… Give it a little thought. I think this has being occupying your mind more than you think.”<br/>
<br/>
With that, she raised from her seat and walked away.<br/>
<br/>
Harry groaned and continued sipping his coffee. His eyes landed on the Slytherin table. Did he always sit facing this direction?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em> Just give it a little thought. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Harry threw his head to his hands. Even the shadow of the willow he was under didn’t seem to calm his aching brain. What the hell was Hermione talking about? Was he really <em> off </em> ?<br/>
<br/>
Sure, maybe there was some lack of excitement on his part, but it’s just been a few weeks from his sixth year and he was still trying to get the hang of everything. So what if he went to bed earlier than usual, or that he didn’t want to play Gobstones with the twins. Maybe he had spent less time with Hermione and Ginny this days, but he didn’t have that much time neither. He wasn’t doing bad in classes. Sure, his cauldron almost melted last class, but Slughorn caught it on time. Transfiguration has always been hard on him and Defense Against Dark Arts was just a little more complicated with Snape as a teacher, but overall nothing was aflame. Quidditch training was going ok, Gryffindor having a fair chance with the beginning of the season. </p><p>Overall, everything seemed fine.<br/>
<br/>
And then, Harry saw it.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Everything was fine. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> If there was something Harry had always appreciated was the sense of happiness and utter joy the magic world provided him. He considered himself lucky with the life he had, his friends, his parents. He loved going to Hogwarts, and wanted to do great.<br/>
<br/>
Right now, that sense of wonder was nowhere to be found.<br/>
<br/>
He was fine, but he wasn’t <em> great.  </em></p><p>The thing about Harry was that sometimes he could be a little <em> dense </em> . So now he was revising everything in his brain that could be off.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t his friends, if anything, with each day he grew fonder of his chosen family. Life in his household was excellent, he looked forward to spend Christmas with his parents, Sirius and Lupin. He had already gone through his classes, nothing was particularly bad there…</p><p>
  <em> I think you are missing something. Someone. </em>
</p><p>What was he missing?<br/>
<br/>
Grey-blue eyes popped to his mind instantly.<br/>
<br/>
The one thing out of place this year was that Malfoy and him weren’t butting heads as usual. If anything, Malfoy seemed to be actively trying to avoid Harry for a while now. He missed every single game against Gryffindor, he sat at the back of the class at Potions. He always asked for the most random hours to do his rounds as prefect, which never coincide with his. There was also a lack of hostility towards any of Harry’s friends.<br/>
<br/>
Draco Malfoy seemed to be a shadow of himself. And that bothered Harry. </p><p>Why?<br/>
<br/>
His relationship with Malfoy was that of enemies at best. They had, since day one, being antagonists to their own stories. Two ends of the same spectre. They were never particularly nice to each other, and nobody expected them to behave properly if they were in near vicinity. Draco and Harry coexisting always meant some sort of chaos. A chaos which usually pushed Harry further. </p><p>Was that was he was missing?<br/>
<br/>
The flash once again of icy blue eyes told him <em> yes.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Did he like having Malfoy around? </em>
</p><p>Well, <em> having </em>him around seemed to lead to broken bones and burnt clothes. Hallway sneers and witty insult matches. Not having him around seemed to mean… a very bland life. </p><p>Has Harry always been this fixated in Draco’s impact on his life?<br/>
<br/>
The answer, once again, seemed to be yes.<br/>
<br/>
A lot of his favorite things in the world were always linked with Draco. Quidditch, dueling…<br/>
<br/>
The memory of their last match surged to him, the faint scent of the burnt marks in his shirt hitting him like a block.<br/>
<br/>
Oak wood.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Oh fuck. </em></p>
<hr/><p>“Draco!”<br/>
<br/>
The boy in question stopped mid hallway, shifting his weight between his feet. Harry couldn’t recall when was the last time he had seemed the blond around. Had it been days? Weeks? The rapid pace of his heart was probably more due to excitement at finally finding him than the effort it took to run around the castle chasing after him (thank you Marauder’s for the map). </p><p>“You got to stop appearing in every damn hall.” Draco muttered. </p><p>“Then you got to stop trying to run away from me.”</p><p> “Who says that I’m running away-”</p><p>“I do. I say so. You’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p>Draco’s expression hardened.</p><p>“And why would I be doing that? Is not like my life revolves around you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I think it actually does.”<br/>
<br/>
“What?”<br/>
<br/>
Harry took a step forward. Gulping. Every nerve in his body was titillating, meaning he was about right of what he had been missing.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve been incredibly off this year. I would know, you and I don’t seem to be trying to take each other’s head at any opportunity given. I think you are missing something. <em> Someone.” </em><br/>
<br/>
“Oh, and what do you know, Potter?”</p><p>“I know you’ve changed this year. I think you've realized something that’s probably quite troubling for you. And either way you have kind of been playing with it.”, Harry said, a small smirk on his face. </p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about, Potter? Have you gone insane?” </p><p>“Maybe, probably. Most likely”, he shrugged, “but I’m taking my chances here. I hope it pays off.”</p><p>Harry walked up to where Malfoy was, locking his eyes. He was barely an arm away from him. Draco seemed to feel trapped, his deep eyes scanning Harry’s expression, an storm of emotions betraying them. </p><p>“Do you know what I smell when I’m near Amortentia?”</p><p>Draco’s face blanched. Harry tried to ignore it. </p><p>“I smell coffee, broomstick polish, and oak wood fire. Now, it’s quite logical that I like the smell of the polish I use to take care of my Firebolt. I’ve been using the same brand ever since I got my broom in third year. Coffee is another given, like, who doesn’t like coffee? Muggles have it right when it comes to beverages. But,” Harry took a deep breath, “I didn’t quite get why I was smelling oak wood. Back home we rarely use real fires, and even in the castle we don’t really use them. Really, I thought that was a smell I didn’t associated with anything. However…”</p><p>Harry gave a step forward, his eyes traveling a bit down to look at Malfoy straight in the eye.</p><p>“Snape always has real oak wood fires during duel classes. Maybe hoping someone would try to throw a burning log at me, like you <em> did. </em>” He chuckled, “I have never particularly paid attention to the smell cause I’m usually dancing off any hex and jinx you are sending my way. But, after some thinking, I realized that even when you are hurling dangerous burning things to me, duel class is one of my favorite moments of the week. So of course, anything I can relate to it would be very appealing to me. As Hermione said, we perceive the smell of that we found attractive.”</p><p>It was quite simple, really. Harry really like duelling, and even though facing someone as Hermione with her endless list of charms and hexes was something taxing, duelling Malfoy had a thrill to it that anybody else provided. Draco <em> thought </em> like him, could read his moves even before Harry planned them through, and after years and years of being partner up together Harry could read Draco as well. They were perfect matches, because without meaning to, they had learned too much about each other. There was a bond between them that allowed them to be like mirror reflections, always moving at the same synchronicity. And if there was anything Malfoy’s slight blush on pale cheeks said to Harry, is that Malfoy’s train of thought wasn’t that far off of his. </p><p>“Yes it is fun to be throwing spells and curses at you, and when I managed to hit you with a Tarantallegra last year I laughed my ass off because you looked absolutely ridiculous. And I gave you the stink eye for weeks when you petrified me the next class. And even though a part of me really enjoys the challenge you as an opponent represent, I think I quite enjoy duelling because I like your company. You are a test I faced since day one here. It seems you are a test I’m still trying to figure out, and without meaning to, my life seems to be intertwined with yours. I love playing Quidditch but my favorite matches are the ones when I’m up against you. I love my morning coffee at breakfast when I usually try to give you the stink eye from where I’m seated.  A lot of my life does revolve around you.”</p><p>Malfoy swallowed. </p><p>“What are you trying to say?”</p><p>“That I think I like you, as in, <em> like </em> like you. And that it took me an awfully long while to figure it out. And that’s why I haven’t been exactly myself ever since you are distant. You were nicer for a couple of days, and then you started avoiding me like Dragon Pox. I think I’ve seen it so clearly, how you affect me, because you like me too, and that pushed you away. Now, I’ve been known to be very slow to get the message, so I might not been getting this right <em> at all </em>, I guess I’m just...er...gonna…”</p><p>Slowly, Harry inched closer to Draco’s face. By now, the Slytherin had a deep hue of pink dusting his whole face, but he didn’t move a bit. Harry could feel Draco’s breath over his lips, a faint smell of coffee on it that made him smile. Awkwardly, he closed the distance, his lips capturing Malfoy’s. </p><p>As far as first kisses went, this was probably not one for a romantic movie, but it was definitely full of fireworks and an odd sense of calmness for Harry. As soon as he broke the kiss, Draco chased his mouth, closing the gap again. </p><p>“Well”, Harry breathed, when they separated, “it seems I wasn’t wrong this time around.”</p><p>Draco looked both dazed and puzzled, as if he didn’t believe he just kissed Harry Potter in the middle of a hall at Hogwarts. The uncertainty in his eyes troubled Harry a little, but he took solace in the fact that he was still pretty much alive and un-hexed, so it was safe to think Draco indeed was on the same page as him. <br/>
<br/>
“I think we can figure out the rest as we go,” Harry said, more to himself than he intended too, “for now…”<br/>
<br/>
He kissed him again, and when Draco grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him flush against his body, Harry was pretty sure that everything was alright.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy anniversary babe, I love you Mari Scheuer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>